Delilah Copperspoon
|-|Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches= |-|Dishonored 2= Summary Delilah Copperspoon is a recurring antagonist within the Dishonored franchise, first appearing as the leader of the Brigmore Witches, who was attempting to possess Emily Kaldwin through a complex ritual in order to secure her place on the throne of the Isles. It's revealed that she was in actuality the bastard child of Emily's grandfather, who was a childhood friend to Jessamine Kaldwin. After she was ousted from the castle after being blamed for an incident by Jessamine, she swore that she would take the throne. However, her plans were thwarted by Daud, who sabotaged her ritual and sent her into The Void. This was not the end for Delilah, as she was able to merge her soul with The Outsider's, and influence a group of individuals from Serkonos to preform a ritual to revive her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, much higher with preparations | 9-A physically, High 3-A with preparations Name: Delilah Copperspoon, Delilah Kaldwin I Origin: Dishonored Gender: Female Age: 33 as of Dishonored, ~36 as of Dishonored 2 Classification: Human, Witch, Leader of the Brigmore Witches, Empress of the Empire of the Isles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Regeneration (Low), Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Precognition (Saw visions of the future from within The Void, such as Emily being crowned Empress), Teleportation, Duplication, Air Manipulation, Summoning of Gravehounds, Can possess statues of herself, Power Bestowal (She can give some of her abilities to the witches under her command), With paintings and prep, she has Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities enhanced to a much greater degree, Power Absorption, Petrification, Resurrection (Of herself), Soul Manipulation (Merged a part of her soul with the Void and consequently The Outsider, making her immortal), Immortality (Type 8), Can temporarily slow and stop time, Night Vision and Thermal Vision, Precognition, Summoning (Rat Swarm), Possession (Absorbed all of Corvo Attano's abilities), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Time Slows and Time Stops, Possession, and Transmutation (Unaffected by Corvo's Time Slow/Stop and Possession as well as Emily's Mesmerize. Her body is also unaffected by Shadow Kill), Some degree of Acausality (Type 1) (When Emily/Corvo traveled to the past to the point of her Resurrection, she was able to recognize them. She is also unaffected by Emily and Corvo's actions in the past) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable, if not superior to Daud), much higher with preparations (She is able to generate floating islands within The Void, as well as bend reality with her paintings) | Small Building level physically, High Universe level with preparations (Merged part of herself with The Void, a parallel reality that was stated to be infinite in size, and consequently The Outsider. She was preparing a ritual that could change the entirety of reality to her whims) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic Reactions (Kept up with Daud and those like him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Shouldn't be much less than the likes of Daud and Corvo) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Able to wound Daud through scratches and punches) Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Daud, Corvo, and Emily), Immortality makes her hard to kill Stamina: High (Able to combat Daud, Corvo, and Emily for extended periods of time without appearing tired until she was in a near-death state) Range: Extended Melee range with her sword, several dozen meters with ranged magical attacks and summons, Dozens of kilometers with possession. Much higher with preparations | Low-Multiversal with preparations (Can affect both the entirety of the Void as well as the physical world) Standard Equipment: A Witch's Blade, usually has paint, paintings, and other ritual materials with preparation Intelligence: Genius (She was able to escape the Void as well as merge with the Outsider even after being sent into there by Daud, and is extremely knowledgeable on the arcane as well as her abilities. With preparations, she is able to create pocket realities, and in Dishonored 2 she was about to preform a ritual that would have affected the entirety of the Physical World) Weaknesses: None notable, sometimes overconfident | If the part of her soul merged with the Void is returned to her, she loses her immortality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Outsider's Mark: The Outsider's Mark is a special brand granted by the Outsider to individuals of his choosing, which gives them access and resistance to an array of supernatural abilities. Delilah has claimed that she had received one from him, however it was never shown inside of the game. However, due to this connection, she is granted a number of supernatural abilities, as well as her physical capabilities. *'Blink:' Blink is the supernatural power to rapidly traverse mid-sized distances almost instantly, without being detected. *'Bloodbriar:' Delilah has demonstrated the ability to cause Bloodbriars to grow out of the ground and control them. They appear as large whip-like plants that grow out of the ground, ensnaring and whipping her enemies, causing lethal damage even to the likes of Daud. *'Windblast:' Delilah as an ability similar to windblast, or the ability to cause large gusts of winds to trip up or confuse her enemies. However, this is achieved through screaming at her foes. *'Arcane Bond:' Similar to Daud, she can bestow her powers and abilities to her followers, The Brigmore Witches. *'Thorns:' Delilah is able to shoot plant-like projectiles called Thorns, which can also be imbued with a fiery energy that causes them to explode on impact. Delilah has also demonstrated numerous other supernatural abilities such as the manipulation of Reality through her rituals and magic, although it is unknown if these originate from her mark or connection to the Outsider. After merging part of her soul with The Outsider, she became effectively immortal, as well as gaining the ability to remove The Mark and steal the powers of her enemies while petrifying them. Key: Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches | Dishonored 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Doctor Strange's Profile (Dishonored 2 Delilah and Infinity War Strange were used. Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dishonored Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Paint Users Category:Geniuses